February 3
February 3 is the 34th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . The following 331 days (332 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1731 - The Royal Palace in Brussels is totally destroyed by fire. ** 1916 - Tristan Tzara in Zurich publishes his Dada -manifest. ** 1959 - Buddy Holly , Ritchie Valens and The Big Bopper were killed in a plane crash. This day is known as "The Day The Music Died" (The Day the Music Died). ** 1978 - Marci, 11-year-old daughter of fashion designer Calvin Klein is kidnapped. ** 1985 - Desmond Tutu is installed as the first black bishop of South Africa . ** 1998 - Italy - A low-flying US military jet flying into the resort Cavalese cable of a ski lift broken; a gondola cable car collapsed 200 meters down and 20 people perished. ** 1998 - Karla Faye Tucker , the first woman since 135 years who in Texas the death penalty is applied. * Media ** 2008 - An episode of the Dutch television program Peter R. de Vries, crime reporter about the Holloway case attracts 7 million viewers, a record for a non-sports. * War ** 1945 - Start of the Battle of Manila , which will last until March 3 and in which 12,000 Japanese soldiers killed. A large number of Filipino citizens comes. ** 1945 - The Allied bombing of Berlin , where 3,000 tons of bombs equivalent to the residential areas. ** 1953 - Portuguese colonists focus on São Tomé a massacre at among the African population. * Politics ** 1451 - Sultan Murad II of the Ottoman Empire dies and is succeeded by his son Mehmed the Conqueror . ** 1921 - In Munich , the first mass meeting of the NSDAP place. ** 1941 - The Nazi spend at Pierre Laval returned to power in Vichy France . ** 1958 - Creation of the Benelux . The treaty between Belgium , Netherlands and Luxembourg was signed in The Hague . ** 1988 - Iran-Contra affair : The House of Representatives of the US refuses Ronald Reagan's request to send $ 36.25 million in aid to the Nicaraguan Contras . ** 1989 - Dictator Alfredo Stroessner of Paraguay is deposited by the army command and flight to Brazil . ** 1994 - Belgium - The state reform is finally complete. They began in 1970 with the establishment of the language border . * Religion ** 313 - Edict of Milan : Constantine the Great and co-emperor Licinius recognize at a conference in Milan the Christianity in the Roman Empire . The edict ensures religious freedom and equal justice, especially for Christians . * Sport ** 1924 - Canada defeated the United States 6-1 in the final of the Olympic ice hockey tournament in Chamonix , and extends it also the world . ** 1954 - The tenth Elfstedentocht won by Jeen van den Berg . * Science and Technology ** 1879 - Joseph Swan demonstrates the first light bulb with a filament of carbon. ** 1966 - First unmanned soft landing on the moon by the Loenik 9 of the Soviet Union . ** 1966 - Launch of ESSA-1 , the first weather satellite ** 1994 - Launch of STS-60 was the first space shuttle mission to the Russian space station Mir went. Born [ edit ] Felix Mendelssohn born February 3, 1809 Gertrude Stein born February 3, 1874 Abe Gerlsma born February 3, 1919 Willeke Alberti born February 3, 1945 Aurelio Vidmar born February 3, 1967 Sean Kingston born February 3, 1990 * 1612 - Samuel Butler , English poet (deceased in 1680 ) * 1636 - Johannes van der Aeck , Dutch painter (deceased in 1682 ) * 1702 - Giovanni Battista Vaccarini , Italian architect (deceased 1768 ) * 1805 - Otto Theodor von Manteuffel , conservative Prussian statesman (deceased in 1882 ) * 1809 - Felix Mendelssohn , German composer, conductor, organist and pianist (deceased in 1847 ) * 1811 - Horace Greeley , American journalist and founder of the New York Tribune (deceased in 1872 ) * 1874 - Gertrude Stein , American poet and author (deceased in 1946 ) * 1881 - Rudolf Bode , German gymnastics teacher (deceased in 1970 ) * 1887 - Georg Trakl , Austrian chemist and poet (deceased in 1914 ) * 1890 - George Horine , American athlete (deceased in 1948 ) * 1891 - Jan Donner , Dutch lawyer and politician (deceased in 1981 ) * 1894 - Norman Rockwell , American painter and illustrator (deceased in 1978 ) * 1898 - Alvar Aalto , Finnish designer (deceased in 1976 ) * 1900 - Pierre Massy , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1958 ) * 1905 - Paul Ariste , Estonian language (deceased in 1990 ) * 1907 - James A. Michener , American writer (deceased in 1997 ) * 1909 - André Cayatte , French film director and screenwriter (deceased in 1989 ) * 1909 - Dirk Willem Folmer , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1944 ?) * 1909 - Simone Weil , French philosopher (deceased in 1943 ) * 1910 - Moshe Czerniak , Polish-Palestinian-Israeli chess player, writer, journalist and chess coach (deceased in 1984 ) * 1910 - Arie van Leeuwen , athlete (deceased in 2000 ) * 1912 - Jacques Soustelle , French anthropologist and politician (deceased in 1990 ) * 1914 - Ernst Bauer , German military (deceased in 1988 ) * 1914 - Mary Carlisle , American child star / actress * 1915 - Boris Paichadze , Georgian footballer and football coach (deceased in 1990 ) * 1917 - Roscoe Rann , American race car driver (deceased in 1976 ) * 1919 - Abe Gerlsma , Dutch artist (deceased in 2012 ) * 1920 - Tony Gaze , Australian racing driver (deceased in 2013 ) * 1920 - Stan-storage , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1956 ) * 1920 - Jan Rijkmans , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1944 ) * 1922 - Johnny Moorhouse , American race car driver (deceased in 1999 ) * 1925 - Leon Schlumpf , Swiss politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 1925 - Johan Walhain , Dutch actor (deceased in 1985 ) * 1927 - Val Doonican , Irish singer and TV presenter * 1935 - Richard Utley , British racing driver * 1935 - Johnny 'Guitar' Watson , American singer and guitarist (deceased in 1996 ) * 1938 - Karin Peters , Dutch novelist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1939 - Johnny Bristol , American singer and producer (deceased in 2004 ) * 1940 - Marijke Merckens , Dutch singer and actress * 1941 - Dory Funk, Jr. , American professional wrestler * 1941 - Ştefan Iordache , Romanian actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 1942 - Leoluca Bagarella , Italian mobster * 1943 - Dennis Edwards , American singer * 1944 - Gie Laenen , Flemish youth author * 1945 - Willeke Alberti , Dutch singer and actress * 1946 - Adolovni Acosta , Filipino pianist * 1946 - Jos Bex , Flemish politician and businessman * 1947 - Koos Alberts , Dutch singer * 1947 - Dave Davies , British singer and guitarist * 1947 - Tommy Lindholm , Finnish footballer and football coach * 1947 - Melanie , American singer * 1948 - Henning Mankell , Swedish writer * 1949 - Hennie Kuiper , Dutch cyclist * 1951 - Blaise Compaoré , President Burkinese * 1952 - Cellou Dalein Diallo , Guinea politician * 1953 - Bojan Prašnikar , Slovenian footballer and football coach * 1955 - Bruno Pezzey , Austrian footballer (deceased 1994 ) * 1956 - Ernie Brandts , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1956 - Hernán Darío Gómez , Colombian footballer and football coach * 1956 - Nathan Lane , American actor * 1957 - Jan Kuitenbrouwer , Dutch journalist and writer * 1957 - Sima Samar , Afghan politician and human rights defender * 1957 - Koos Waslander , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1958 - Klaus Berggreen , Danish footballer * 1959 - Thomas Calabro , American actor * 1959 - Chan Santokhi , Surinamese politician * 1959 - Lol Tolhurst , British drummer and keyboardist * 1960 - Joachim Loew , German football coach * 1961 - Jules Kortenhorst , Dutch politician * 1961 - Marcel Peek , Dutch chess * 1965 - Maura Tierney , American actress * 1966 - Jean-Jacques Eydelie , French footballer * 1967 - Mixu Paatelainen , Finnish footballer and football coach * 1967 - Aurelio Vidmar , Australian footballer * 1968 - Mary Onyali-Omagbemi , Nigerian athlete * 1968 - Irina Permitina , Russian athlete * 1970 - Óscar Córdoba , Colombian footballer * 1972 - Mart Poom , Estonian footballer * 1976 - Cătălin Hîldan , Romanian footballer (deceased in 2000 ) * 1976 - Igor Lukanin , Azerbaijani figure skater * 1978 - Adrian R'Mante , American actor * 1978 - Eliza Schneider , American (voice) actress, musician and dialectoloog * 1979 - Wouter Vrancken , Belgian footballer * 1980 - Markus Esser , German athlete * 1980 - George Ogăraru , Romanian footballer * 1981 - Jose Antonio Vargas , Filipino journalist * 1982 - Tim Burke , American biathlete * 1982 - Sybren Jansma , Dutch bobsledder * 1983 - Younis Mahmoud , Iraqi footballer * 1983 - Gabriel Sargissian , Armenian chess player * 1985 - Oleksandr Aliyev , Ukrainian footballer * 1986 - Angelique Houtveen , Dutch radio DJ * 1986 - Michael Rimmer , British athlete * 1986 - Jochen Vanarwegen , Belgian footballer * 1988 - Jana Martynova , Russian swimmer * 1988 - Gregory van der Wiel , Dutch footballer * 1989 - Slobodan Rajković , Serbian footballer * 1990 - Sean Kingston , Jamaican-American singer * 1990 - Marko Vejinović , Dutch footballer * 1991 - Erik Kynard, Jr. , American athlete * 1991 - Adrian Quaife-Hobbs , British racing driver * 1992 - Chloe Sutton , American swimmer * 1992 - Mathias Weissenbacher , Austrian snowboarder * 1993 - Dennis Lind , Danish racing driver * 1994 - Dennis van de Laar , Dutch racing driver Deceased [ edit ] Christophorus Buys Ballot deceased February 3, 1890 Woodrow Wilson deceased February 3, 1924 Maria Schneider deceased February 3, 2011 * 619 - Lawrence , Archbishop of Canterbury * 690 - Saint Hadelin (~ 73), Frankish abbot * 1399 - Gannet (58), Duke of Lancaster * 1832 - George Crabbe (78), English poet * 1875 - Everhardus Johannes Potgieter (66), Dutch writer * 1881 - John Gould (76), British ornithologist * 1889 - Belle Starr (40), American outlaw * 1890 - Christopher Buys Ballot (72), Dutch meteorologist, mathematician and physicist * 1899 - Geert Adriaan Orchard (110), Dutch (second internationally recognized) oldest man * 1919 - Maria Theresa of Austria-Este (69), Queen of Bavaria * 1922 - Christiaan de Wet (67), South African Farmers-General * 1924 - Woodrow Wilson (67), 28th president of the United States * 1925 - Jaap Eden (51) Dutch first skating and cycling champion * 1926 - Paul Sedir (55), French writer and mystic * 1929 - Agner Krarup Erlang (51), Danish mathematician * 1931 - Aniceto Lacson (73), Philippine sugar baron, landowner and revolutionary * 1945 - Roland Freisler (51), German jurist * 1946 - E. Phillips Oppenheim , English writer * 1958 - Johan Buziau (81), Dutch comedian and revue artist * 1959 - The Big Bopper (28), American singer and DJ * 1959 - Buddy Holly (22), American singer * 1959 - Ritchie Valens (17), American singer * 1960 - John Geelkerken (80), Dutch clergyman and theologian * 1960 - Gustave Guillaume (76), French linguist * 1967 - Joe Meek (37), English music producer * 1975 - William D. Coolidge (101), American physicist * 1975 - Ernest Sterckx (52), Belgian cyclist * 1975 - Henri French Soul (60), Surinamese poet (Trefossa) * 1980 - Pedro Sabido (85), Filipino politician and diplomat * 1983 - Antonio Samorè , (77), Italian curial cardinal * 1986 - Narciso Ramos (85), Filipino politician and ambassador * 1989 - John Cassavetes (60), American actor and director * 1993 - Paul Emery (76), British racing driver * 1996 - Norm Houser (80), American race car driver * 1997 - Bohumil Hrabal (82), Czech writer * 1997 - French Swarttouw (64), Dutch businessman * 1999 - Luc Borrelli (33), French footballer * 2003 - Peter Schat (67), Dutch composer * 2004 - Cornelius Bumpus (58), American saxophonist * 2004 - Fiep Westendorp (87), Dutch cartoonist * 2004 - Warren Zimmermann (69), American diplomat * 2005 - Ernst Mayr (100), American evolutionary biologist * 2005 - Zurab Zhvania (41), Georgian Prime Minister * 2006 - Qawwal Bahauddin Khan (71), Indian-Pakistani Qawwali singer * 2006 - Al Lewis (82), U.S. actor * 2006 - Romano Mussolini (79), Italian jazz pianist * 2006 - Joop van der Reijden (79), Dutch politician and broadcaster driver * 2009 - Kurt Demmler (65), German singer-songwriter * 2009 - Shambhu Hegde (70), Indian Yakshagana artist * 2009 - Howard Kanovitz (79), American artist * 2009 - Roland Lesaffre (81), French film actor * 2009 - Max Neuhaus (69), American sound artist * 2009 - Louis Proost (73), Belgian cyclist * 2009 - António dos Reis Rodrigues (90), Portuguese Auxiliary Bishop * 2009 - Sheng-yen (79), Taiwanese Buddhist Zen Master * 2010 - Gil Merrick (88), English footballer * 2011 - Gerard Hoekveld (76), Dutch social geographer * 2011 - Maria Schneider (58), French actress * 2012 - Ben Gazzara (81), American actor * 2012 - Mart Port (90), Estonian architect * 2012 - John Christopher (89), British science fiction writer * 2013 - Peter Gilmore (81), British actor * 2013 - Peter Loos (73), Dutch mayor * 2013 - Zlatko Papec (79), Croatian footballer * 2014 - Louise Brough (90), American tennis player * 2014 - Richard Bull (89), American actor * 2014 - Nel Garritsen (80), Dutch swimmer * 2015 - Christophe Gbenye (85), Congolese politician and rebel leader * 2015 - Henri Ghion (80), Belgian cartoonist * 2015 - Martin Gilbert (78), British historian * 2015 - Mary Healy (96), American actress * 2015 - Ion Nunweiller (79), Romanian footballer Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Blaise († c. 316 ) - Free Remembrance ** Saint Ansgar (Hamburg) († 865 ) - Free Remembrance ** Holy Hadelijn (Celles) († c. 690 ) ** Saints Berlindis (Meerbeek) († 702 ), Nona and Celsa ** Saint Laurence of Canterbury († 619 ) ** Saint Claudine Thévenet († 1837 ) ** Blessed Marie River († 1838 ) ** Holy Ia (Cornwall) († 450 ) ** Saint Werburgh Trentham / Chester († 699 ) ** Blessed (Marie) Yvonne (Aimée de Jesus) Beauvais († 1951 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1912 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.2 ° C * 2004 - Highest mean daily temperature is 13.5 ° C * 1912 - Lowest minimum temperature -20 ° C * 2004 - Highest maximum temperature 16.1 ° C * 1946 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.4 m / s * 1929 - Longest sunshine duration 8.1 hours * 2001 - Longest rainfall duration 15.5 hours * 1922 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 24 mm * 1929 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 45% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1917 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -10.9 ° C * 2004 - Highest mean daily temperature is 12.9 ° C * 1917 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.9 ° C * 2004 - Highest maximum temperature 15.5 ° C * 1946 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.5 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1917 - Minimum temperature: -18.3 ° C to -23.2 ° C in Bree in Rochefort. * 1990 - Heavy storm with gusts up to 122 km / h in Bierset and to 131 km / h in Saint-Hubert. * 1998 - Minimum temperature in Elsenborn (Bütgenbach): -21.9 ° C. Category:Date Category:February